


Midnight Rendevous

by allycat275



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Doctor Dean, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Writer Castiel, dog lover dean, meet cute, neighbors to lovers, only minor though - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat275/pseuds/allycat275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAS P.O.V<br/>He’s just about to close out his word document and go to bed when he hears him. He sighs and looks out the window. Yup, just as he suspected, cute neighbor and his german shepherd are out running again,which wouldn't be a problem, if it almost one in the morning. "Why...why does he have to always walk his dog at ass-o'clock every night? Does he not enjoy sleep? Does he realize now is not a normal hour to be awake?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first time trying to write fanfic so go easy on me! I've read plenty so I hope this comes out as well as I intended! maybe leave me some kudos or a comment! thxxxxx xoxo

CAS P.O.V  
He’s just about to close out his word document and go to bed when he hears him. He sighs and looks out the window. Yup, just as he suspected, cute neighbor and his german shepherd are out running again,which wouldn't be a problem, if it wasn't almost one in the morning. "Why...why does he have to always walk his dog at ass-o'clock every night? Does he not enjoy sleep? Does he realize now is not a normal hour to be awake?". Cas realizes thinking this is quite hypocritical of him, since he’s also up, but in his defense, his job is way more important than some dogs midnight exercise. He saves his new book draft, grabs a sweater and opens his door. “HEY! YOU!” Cas yells after the man's disappearing figure. He sees him slow down and turn towards him. “YEA YOU! THE ONE RUNNING AT TWELVE IN THE FREAKING MORNING! GO. TO. SLEEP”. He doesn’t wait to see the reaction cute neighbor has before he’s storming back inside and going into his room. Maybe now he’ll be able to concentrate better with his writing and not get interrupted.  
*****  
DEAN P.O.V  
By the time dean gets home from work it’s already 11:30pm. He’s had an exhausting day, four car pile up on the interstate and he’s been in surgery almost all of the second part of his shift. He’s ready to curl up and sleep for days. He quickly changes out of his scrubs and is just about to lay down when a whine from the living room gets his attention. “Hey buddy, how ya doin??” Dean says as he walks over to pet Zeppelin. Zeppelin whines again and looks towards the front door. “I know you wanna run around Zep, but people at this hour need sleep”. Dean scratches under Zep’s chin and goes to his bedroom for a good night's sleep. He’s almost all the way under when he feels Zep jump on top of him and lick his face. “Wha-dude….you really wanna go for a walk huh? Alright fine, but it'll be a quick run up and down the street, don’t need anyone getting angry at you for your loud collar”. Dean gets up and quickly changes into his running clothes; long pants and a t-shirt, since it's late at night in September, and grabs Zep’s leash. Dean quickly leashes him and starts out of his door. “Okay bud here we go, try and be quite”. The runs goes well all the way until he’s already run his block and is almost back at his house. He’s just about to turn into the driveway when he hears an angry shout.“HEY! YOU!”. He stops and turns around to face the man. Shit, it’s his smoking hot neighbor. “YEA YOU! THE ONE RUNNING AT TWELVE IN THE FREAKING MORNING! GO. TO. SLEEP”. Before dean can even wave his hand in apology the door slams shut and the guy is gone. Huh...he’ll apologize tomorrow, since he had nothing else planned for his day off. He unhooks Zep from his leash and goes back inside. It’s almost 1, he should wait to shower until tomorrow-well...later today he guesses. He contemplates it for a bit before deciding he’d really rather go to bed freshly washed. He strips and jumps into the shower for a quick wash and then changes into a fresh pair of boxer briefs. Once he’s finally in bed, with Zep by his feet, he falls into a sleep full of blue eyes and dark unruly hair

**Author's Note:**

> So...yay! my first chapter up! This won't be a long fic, but it won't be super short either, So buckle in guys haha! Thanks to @dailyau on tumblr for the prompt.


End file.
